Digimon Rangers: United Frontier Tamers
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Lucemon escapes from his imprisonment once again for the second time in a thousand years, not only do the Frontier people have to unite to save the world from danger, but all the Digidestined from SIX generations! Major Xover between ALL seasons up t


_A thousand years ago, an Angel Digimon by the name of Lucemon ruled the Digital World with a benevolent nature. Slowly, however, the benevolent nature turned sour and he turned into a monstrous dictator. Ruling the Digital World with an iron fist, the new Lucemon ruled until a large group of people, with the powers of Digimon Spirits and Digimon themselves, known as the Digimon Rangers, sent by the Digimon Sovereigns helped put a halt to Lucemon's reign of terror. These people were known to the Digimon who were rescued from Lucemon's clutches as the Legendary Heroes. Sadly, after one thousand years, Lucemon has broken free of the seal that bound him to his prison and has escaped into the real world. Now, a new group of Legendary Heroes must rise to the occasion to defeat Lucemon and his loyal followers. They are... Digimon Rangers: United Frontier Tamers!_

 _(instrumental solo)_

 _Digi-Rangers, Digi-Rangers, Digi-Rangers, Digi-Rangers_

 _In a world full of strife, we must fight to survive_

 _Try to break the chains that divide_

 _There is only one chance_

 _To take the right stance_

 _Hold tight keep our power alive!_

 _Go, go Digi-Rangers!_

 _Don't you ever stop!_

 _Go, go Digi-Rangers!_

 _You will rise up to the top!_

 _Rangers forever!_

 _United Frontier Tamers, altogether!_

 _Digimon Rangers United Frontier Tamers!_

(Rika's Voice)

Lucemon's Revival! Battle of Angels! Seraphimon VS Lucemon!

Yolei's PoV

It's been a few weeks since we moved into the Digital World's dorms and became UFT Rangers. I've slowly began to become accustomed to sharing the Individuality DigiZords with Rika and we've gone on a few dates. She and I are the Ranger Team known as Love Shamans. I use the powers of Halsemon and Silphymon, whereas Rika's powers take on the forms of Renamon, biomerging to Sakuyamon all at once. It goes without saying, the battle against Lucemon and his despicable minions will be long and hard, but we're in it to win it. We're the Digimon Rangers UFT of course, so we're all in it to win it to defeat Lucemon. Hopefully, we'll have our first battle soon.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, waking everyone in the dorms up promptly, making everyone rush downstairs in a jiffy, grabbing their breakfasts and preparing to morph right away. I was about to rush out the door with Rika, when Gennai suddenly stopped me.

"Hold it you guys. You've got no idea how to morph yet, do you?" Gennai asked, transforming into his young form.

"No..." We all deadpanned.

"As I suspected. Yulongmon, summon the Morphers." Gennai said, looking at Yulongmon.

"As you wish, Master Gennai." Yulongmon said, placing a claw into the vault nearby and whispering some inaudible words.

"Rangers, these are your Unity Morphers. Using these Morphers will allow you to tap into the Morphing Grid and access powers like you've never seen before." Gennai said, handing us all our new Morphers.

"But how do we use them?" Rika asked, looking at Gennai.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." Gennai said, simply.

"Okay..." I said, unsure.

"Rangers, there's trouble in Downtown Durham! One of Lucemon's minions is at it again! Go quell this chaos before things get out of hand!" Yulongmon said.

"All right! Everyone! It's Morphin' Time! United Frontier! Access Granted!" Rika shouted, pressing three keys into the keypad.

"3, 3, 5. Enter!" The code said.

"Golden Fox Ranger Power! Sakuyamon Digimon Ranger!" Rika shouted.

"Silver Valkyrie Ranger Power! Valkyrimon Digimon Ranger!" I shouted.

"Blue Coyote Ranger Power! MirageGaogamon Digimon Ranger!" Thomas shouted.

"Orange Raptor Ranger Power! ShineGreymon Digimon Ranger!" Marcus shouted.

"Lilac Wolf Ranger Power! Lobomon Digimon Ranger!" Kouji shouted.

"Crimson Fire Ranger Power! Agunimon Digimon Ranger!" Takuya shouted.

"Indigo Beetle Ranger Power! Beetlemon Digimon Ranger!" JP shouted.

"Shadow Lion Ranger Power! Lowëmon Digimon Ranger!" Koichi shouted.

"Metal Wolf Ranger Power! MetalGarurumon Digimon Ranger!" Matt shouted.

"Orange Dragon Warrior Ranger Power! WarGreymon Digimon Ranger!" Tai shouted.

"Jade Terrier Ranger Power! MegaGargomon Digimon Ranger!" Henry shouted.

"Red Knight Ranger Power! Gallantmon Digimon Ranger!" Takato shouted.

"Crimson Regal Shout Ranger Power! Shoutmon Digimon Ranger!" Mikey shouted.

"Blue Raptor Ranger Power! ZekeGreymon Digimon Ranger!" Christopher shouted.

"Yellow Ankylosaur Ranger Power! Ankylomon Digimon Ranger!" Cody shouted.

"White Viking Ranger Power! Vikemon Digimon Ranger!" Joe shouted.

"Blue Dragon Blur Ranger Power! ExVeemon Digimon Ranger!" Daisuke shouted.

"Green Dragonfly Warrior Ranger Power! Stingmon Digimon Ranger!" Ken shouted.

With that, the suits materialized and became mirror versions of the Digimon they represented.

"Digidestined across all generations, united we stand! Go! Digimon Rangers: UFT!" I lead the shout.

Suddenly, a soft glow enveloped the room and a figure appeared. I blinked thinking it was one of Lucemon's minions but lo and behold, to my surprise, a Lucemon with a benevolent smile in his eyes appeared before us, this one looking like a child as opposed to Lucemon's scarier forms.

"Oh, pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself properly, I am Lucian, another Lucemon like my uncle, but I come bearing good news. Unlike my uncle, I fight on your side. I am Zordon's messenger and trusted ally to all Power Rangers, Lucian, the Digital Warrior of Justice. Indeed, even though I look like one of the members of the Seven Deadly Digimon, I am actually a pure version of my uncle. I have honed my ways through meditation so that I will never go through the other cycles of my evolution line and will never turn evil as a result. I apologize for surprising you." The Lucemon said, smiling gently.

"Thank you, Lucian. I appreciate you clearing the confusion."

Meanwhile in Downtown Durham, a vicious monster that looked like a Darkdramon and BanchoLeomon and the head of a DemiDevimon and the arms and legs of an Arukenimon, needless to say and the body of a weird Omnimon was terrorizing the town with vicious hacks and swings of his arm, which could inflict deadly wounds and cause extreme blood loss. Already, 1000 residents were injured with 1000 more killed by this beast.

"Ahahaha! Who's next? Who wants to take a dip in the tub? Who's ready for a bath with my Slice and Dice attack? Oohoohoo! I love the smell of a fresh bloodbath in the morning! Bath time!" The monster laughed in his glee.

"Oh yeah? Well, we're going to pull the plug on the tub!" Tai shouted.

"Bwuh?! Who are you?! Who sent you?!" The monster shouted.

"Well, we are the group known as the Digimon Rangers UFT! Uniting Digidestined across all generations! United we stand! Go! Digimon Rangers: UFT!" Matt shouted.

"Alright, so you want a bath too hm? Well, Gizumons 2.0! Attack!" The monster shouted.

I smirked as I unveiled my individual weapon, "Monk Staff, convert mode! Monk Spear activate!", I said as my Staff transforms with the turn of a ring.

"Alright, my turn I guess! Fenrir Sword!" Yolei exclaimed. The Gizumon 2.0s fell to the ground and short-circuited before shutting down permanently.

"MetalGaruru Blunderbuss! Activate!" Matt shouted firing the first wave of MetalGaruru Bullets at the Gizumon 2.0s, "Whoa! Cool!" Matt continued as the Gizumon 2.0s short-circuited and shut down permanently.

"WarGrey Yumi Bow! Activate! Flame Tornado Arrows, FIRE!" Tai exclaimed, "Whoa, this is amazing!" Tai said, releasing another volley of arrows at a second batch of Gizumon 2.0s. The Gizumon 2.0s short-circuited and completely froze before shutting down, displaying an error message that read "Vital Digital Organ Punctured. Shutting down for good.

The monster gawked as his Gizumons 2.0s were all defeated and basically destroyed, annihilated and obliterated and the monster began to grow in size.

"We need Digital DigiZord power, now!" Marcus shouted.

"Ready, ShineGreymon DigiZord. Ready, MirageGaogamon DigiZord. Ready, Valkyrimon DigiZord. Ready, Sakuyamon DigiZord. Ready, WarGreymon DigiZord. Ready, MetalGarurumon DigiZord, Lobomon DigiZord, BurningGreymon DigiZord. Maximum Zord Capacity reached. Please fuse DigiZords." The computer system said.

"Who are you?! Now's your only chance to answer!" I exclaimed.

"I am Butchermon! Butchering poor, _innocent_ people is my job and hurting them is all part of the fun!" Butchermon replied.

"Well, looks like it's time for the Butchermon to get butchered and brought to justice! SPD Union Badge activate! Judgement time!" Tai shouted.

"No, please, no! I'm innocent, I'm TOTALLY INNOCENT!" Butchermon cried out.

"GUILTY! SPD Union Prison Card, Prisoner Capture!" Matt shouted, pulling out a silver card.

"Digimon Rangers: UFT, victory is ours!" Mikey said, cheering.

With everything said and done, we returned to the Command Centre and retired to our dorms after Gennai bade us congratulations and bade us good night.

"Well done everyone, prepare for tomorrow. Training starts at 6am." Gennai called, smiling.

I groaned, even though Gennai had taken his DigiVitamins and still looked only 22 at the most.

Episode 2 complete!


End file.
